forestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Viixe
'Viixe-Ignatius Chen, '''or '''Viixe, '''is a character of the Forest Roleplay. He is one of the dragons along with Runa and Ryan. Appearance Viixe is a shapeshifter, primarily dragon. In his human form he still appears draconic, with unnaturally red hair, slitted pupils, an oddly shaped mouth, and 2 sets of horns, one of which curves upwards. His huge spiked tail prevents him from hiding it in his clothes like the other dragons can, and he has dragon skin on various places of his body. He explains that this appearance is what stopped him from going to Ireland with the others. The most notable part of Viixe's outfit is the bucket he usually wears on his head to avoid being identified, but other parts of the outfit include a red suit and black shirt (which he ends up having to get rid of to wear a sweater after he cuts his tail off). His dragon form is mostly a dark red. It has the form of a European dragon (regardless of Viixe being Asian). His front horns are now located in the back of his head as a part of his head rather than horns, and the other horns now appear smaller. The tail is thick, being the most noticable part in the Roleplay's logo. Viixe is notorious for blowing out smoke when he feels most emotions, including anger and sadness. He also blows it when thinking. Personality Viixe is a brave and independent character, who isn't afraid of challenging humans. In multiple parts of the roleplay, he is seen invading humans' homes and even attacking them. In the beginning of the roleplay, it's revealed he doesn't like company, and later on he has trouble adjusting to working together with the others. He usually speaks what's on his mind, unless it's one of his personal problems, which he either only dictates to Madevesey or keeps to himself and spends minutes thinking. He usually finds time to leave the group and contemplate everything that may be currently happening to him. Regardless of how brave he may seem, Viixe is very sensitive to things like stress and during his alone-time he may end up crying. His soft side is demonstrated mostly around Madevesey and the dove, which he will handle in a fatherly manner until it flies away. While he has this soft side, a small event could happen that makes him angry again. ''"Hey little guy, can you move? ...Please get off...THE FUCK OUTTA MY LAP!" Viixe also makes his thoughts clear alone, as in the end of the roleplay, he writes a math problem type of message into a tree: Ignatius + Friends = Happiness Ignatius / Friends = Sadness :( Viixe only uses the human name Ignatius when he is alone. To America Viixe was born in China, but due to hunting, he flew all the way to America to save himself as directed by his mother, leaving his parents behind to get killed. "When Viixe was a child, his parents got killed by hunters and other evil people. Before the mother, who is a dragon, died, she told Viixe to fly to America for safety. Viixe watched his parents die, as he went to America."